


Flynt Cold

by jin0uga



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Friendship, sort of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin0uga/pseuds/jin0uga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the doubles fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flynt Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble from my tumblr. This is a cute ship.

“I meant what I said.”

Flynt dragged his eyes away from the board and met the piercing blue eyes peeking out from the soot ridden form of the heiress. He felt the prickle of satisfaction when she coughed out puffs of dark smoke, but it melted into a feeling of awe– a sense of respect that surprised him.

He never thought that he would ever come to respect a Schnee.

He gave her a sarcastic half-smile, tipping his hat forward. Flynt knew what she was referring to. The small mutter of apology that was brushed off before the fight.

“ _Right_.” He drawled. His answer earned intense glares from the members of her team, but they tapered off in confusion when he laughed sharply, drawing a confused look from Neon standing a little ways in front of him. He strode forward, shoulders brushing against his partner’s, and tucked the trumpet under one arm.

The boxer’s gaze was filled with killer intent, while the other two peered at him warily.

“Next time, I’ll play-” He held up his trumpet and winked. “And you’ll sing, yeah?”

From the sidelines, Neon giggled gleefully and clapped her hands. Yang’s eye roll was balanced out by Blake’s short bark of laughter and Ruby’s grin. Weiss felt the edges of her lips curl up in a smile, and added in a small huff of exasperation.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” She replied, tossing her hair. He grinned at the action, letting his fedora fall back to reveal his face when he flicked the edge of it with his finger.  

“And also, that was a pretty risky move, Schnee.” He nodded. “I dig it. 


End file.
